Jaloers?
by Kim Hyomi
Summary: Karna saat aku melihatmu dengan yang lain, hatiku serasa terbakar. Tak taukah kau?/Chenmin couple/
1. Chapter 1

**Jaloers?**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/typho(s)/aneh/jelek/dll**

.

.

 _Karna saat aku melihatmu dengan yang lain, hatiku serasa terbakar. Tak taukah kau?_

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Seorang yeoja sedang fokus pada komputer di hadapannya. Mata kucing nya di bingkai kacamata berframe kotak. Mata itu sibuk meneliti setiap kata yang terpampang di komputer nya. Terlihat dahi nya berkerut tanda sedang berkonsentrasi.

Setelah setengah jam yeoja itu melepas kacamata nya lalu merenggangkan tangan nya. Dilepasnya kacamata hitam milik nya.

"Argh akhirnya. " dia bergumam lega. Dilihat nya jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah jam 10 malam.

Yeoja itu segera mematikan laptop nya, merapikan barang nya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tempatnya bekerja.

Ya yeoja itu bekerja. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang editor. Perusahaan percetakan tempatnya bekerja cukup terkenal. Jadilah selalu ada saja penulis yang meminta buku nya dicetak disana. Dan itu berarti pekerjaan untuk yeoja itu.

"Loh baru pulang Minseok ssi?" Seorang satpam menyapa yeoja itu, yeoja itu bernama Minseok.

"Ne ahjussi, banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu ahjussi." Satpam itu mengangguk lalu membiarkan Minseok berjalan pergi.

Minseok berdiri di tapi jalan, menunggu taksi. Sudah jam setengah 11 itu berarti sudah tak ada bus lewat jadilah dia menggunakan taksi. Tangan nya merapatkan mantel yang dipakai nya.

Tak berapa lama sebuah taksi lewat. Minseok segera menyegat taksi itu. Setelah menyebut alamatnya taksi tersebut berjalan membelah jalanan.

Minseok sampai di apartemen milik nya pukul setengah 12 malam. Dia segera masuk ke apartemen mungilnya dan beristirahat.

.

.

Minseok menghabiskan sarapan nya dengan cepat. Ini sudah pukul setengah 9 yang berarti sudah terlalu siang untuk berangkat kerja, dia pasti terlambat. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur padahal badannya sudah sangat lelah. Alhasil dia hanya tidur dua jam.

Setelah sarapan Minseok segera mengambil tasnya lalu keluar apartemen miliknya menuju halte bus. Beruntung bagi Minseok tepat saat dia sampai di halte bus yang membawanya ke kantor datang. Dia segera masuk dan berharap dia tak terlalu terlambat.

.

.

"Dimana Minseok ssi?" Tanya seorang pria pada sekretaris nya.

"Dia belum datang sajangnim." Jawaban itu membuat pria itu mengangguk lalu kembali masuk ke ruangan nya.

Sampai di ruangan nya pria itu, yang ternyata adalah bos Minseok, mengambil ponsel nya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Apa dia sudah sampai?" tanya seorang diseberang sana. Pria itu tersenyum, bahkan dia belum sempat bicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan sendiri padanya hyung?" terdengar dengusan dari seberang. "Dia belum datang, ku dengar dari satpam semalam dia pulang jam setengah 11." Jelas pria itu.

"Hei sudah ku bilang untuk jangan memberinya banyak pekerjaan, kenapa kau membiarkan Minseok ku pulang begitu larut Park Chanyeol?" yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung kau sungguh menggelikan. Pertama aku tak memberinya banyak pekerjaan. Kedua aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang tepat waktu. Tapi memang dasar Minseok mu itu gila kerja hyung. Ketiga, Minseok noona belum jadi milikmu hyung. " Chanyeol menekankan kata Minseok mu. Sejak kapan bawahan nya itu menjadi milik hyung nya ini?

"Oh Minseok ku memang sangat rajin. Baiklah aku harus pergi. Kabari aku kalau Minseok sudah sampai kantor. Dan jangan marahi dia karna terlambat. Jangan biarkan ada yang menganggunya. Awas saja kalau sampai Minseok ku terluka." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol sambungan telepon sudah diputus.

"Huft dia benar sangat menyebalkan. Ternyata benar cinta bisa merubah seseorang. Bahkan hyung ku yang dingin itu bisa jadi sangat cerewet jika menyangkut Minseok noona. " Chanyeol meletakan ponsel nya di saku celananya lalu kembali menekuni dokumen di meja kerja nya.

Baru beberapa menit dia fokus, pintu ruangan nya diketuk lalu muncul lah Minseok. Nafas nya tersengal dan lihat bulatan hitam di sekitar mata kucing miliknya.

"Hosh maaf sajangnim saya terlambat. Ada apa anda mencari saya? " Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kondisi Minseok. Dia terlihat kacau.

"Sebaiknya kau mengambil cuti saja nona. Kau terlihat kacau." Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. "Dan sudah ku bilang untuk tidak berbicara formal dihadapanku." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduk nya lalu mendekati Minseok.

"Nona istirahat saja, berapa jam kau tidur semalam? " Chanyeol membawa Minseok duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan nya.

"Aku baik saja Chan." Minseok mencoba berdiri tapi dihalangi Chanyeol.

"Hmm kau memang keras kepala noona. Baiklah aku tak akan memaksa. Tapi ingat hari ini kau tidak boleh lembur lagi." Chanyeol berdiri lalu berjalan keluar ruangan nya. Minseok mengikuti Chanyeol, dia sedang bicara dengan Yixing, editor lain di kantor nya yang juga sahabatnya. Minseok tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua karna sekarang Minseok sudah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Setelah bicara dengan Yixing, Chanyeol masuk lagi ke ruangan nya.

"Minseok-ah, kau baik?" Yixing mendekati meja kerja Minseok.

"Aku baik Yixing-ah, apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan denganmu?" Mata Minseok masih fokus pada laptopnya.

"Bukan apa apa." Minseok mendongakan kepalanya.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong Yixingie." Yixing menundukan kepala. Ah dia memang tidak bisa membohongi sahabat nya ini.

"Dia meminta ku membantumu. " Minseok menghela nafas kemudian dia berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana Min?" Yixing hendak mengikuti Minseok.

"Tunggu disitu, aku tau pekerjaan mu juga banyak Yixing. " Minseok menuju ruangan bos nya. Yixing yang tau sifat sahabat nya hanya bisa menurut.

Tok tok tok.

Minseok segera masuk setelah dipersilakan. Dia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang serius dengan dokumen nya.

"Sajangnim saya ingin bicara." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Seharusnya aku tau kalau Yixing nuna tak akan bisa berbohong padamu. Maaf noona tapi aku hanya mengikuti perintah." Minseok berkacak pinggang.

"Ayolah Chan kau bisa melanggar perintah nya. Toh dia tidak tau." Minseok tau betul siapa pemberi perintah itu.

"Aku tidak bisa nuna. Resiko nya terlalu besar." Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi Minseok yang semakin kesal.

"Tapi Yixing masih punya banyak pekerjaan Chan. Kumohon." Minseok menampilkan puppy eyes nya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihatnya, betapa imutnya kekasih hyungnya ini.

"Lakukan saja itu di depan Jongdae hyung noona. Itu tak mempan padaku." Minseok mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"Aish lupakan saja Park Dobi." Dia langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah memengangi perutnya yang sakit karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

.

.

Minseok menuju meja Yixing. "Kalau kau sampai mengerjakan pekerjaanku aku tak akan mau jadi sahabat mu lagi." Setelah itu dia kembali ke mejanya.

Yixing memandang Minseok dengan wajah cengo. Setelah sadar Yixing tersenyum kecil. Sahabat nya sedang ngambek, dan dia tau betul pada siapa sahabat nya merajuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen, dia adalah kakak sepupu Chanyeol dan juga pacar dari sahabatnya.

"Arra aku juga tak mau mengerjakan pekerjaan mu." Lalu Yixing terkikik pelan. Jelas dia tidak mau sahabatnya tambah marah bukan.

Setau Yixing kekasih sahabat nya itu sangat protektif pada Minseok. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang di Cina untuk urusan bisnis, jelas dia tidak bisa mengawasi Minseok secara langsung. Jadi dia menyuruh Chanyeol, adiknya untuk mengawasi Minseok. Jadilah Minseok semakin tidak bebas.

.

.

Ini sudah jam makan siang, Minseok masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Seperti nya dia tidak berniat untuk makan siang.

"Minseok-ah ayo makan siang." ajak Yixing. Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Nanti saja Xing, nanggung." Yixing berdecak kesal. Hey sahabat nya ini kemarin sudah lembur dan sekarang dia tak mau istirahat barang sebentar.

"Kau pilih kita makan siang atau aku menghubungi Chen? " Yixing tersenyum melihat sahabat nya melepas kacamata nya.

"Arra kita makan siang. Dan jangan hubungi Jongdae, aku malas mendengar ocehan darinya." Minseok berdiri lalu segera membawa Yixing menuju kantin.

Sampai di kantin mereka segera memesan makanan lalu duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin itu. Sebuah pesan masuk membuat ponsel Minseok bergetar. Tanpa melihat ponselnya pun Minseok sudah tau siapa pengirim pesan itu.

"Chen?" tanya Yixing, Minseok mengangguk lalu membuka pesan itu.

 _From : Dae-ie_

 _Chagi kau sudah makan siang? Jangan lupa minum vitamin mu. Makan yang banyak ne. Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja. Dan jangan lembur lagi! Aku masih ada rapat kau tidak perlu membalas pesan ku cukup turuti saja pesan ku ini. Saranghae Minseokie_

Minseok sedikit mengeluh membawa pesan itu, Jongdaenya memang sangat posesif. Tapi dia juga tak bisa menahan senyum melihat ucapan cinta dari Jongdae.

"Hey Minseok! " Yixing melambai lambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah Minseok."Cepat makan dan berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila Min." Minseok tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabat nya.

Mereka akhirnya menikmati makanan mereka. Sedikit obrolan ringan menemani makan siang mereka.

.

.

Minseok masih berkutat dengan laptopnya saat suara Yixing mengangetkannya.

"Yak kau mengagetkanku. " Tangan Minseok mengelus dadanya.

"Cepat pulang dan istirahat Min. Ini sudah waktunya pulang." Minseok malah kembali menekuni laptopnya. Yixing mendesah.

"Min ayolah!" Yixing menarik tangan Minseok .

"Sebentar lagi Xing." Tangan nya sudah akan kembali menyentuh laptopnya.

"Noona kau harus pulang sekarang, aku tak mau jadi daging cincang." Chanyeol muncul dari ruangannya dan langsung menarik tangan Minseok sambil menatapnya penuh permohonan.

"Argh. Arra arra aku pulang tapi lepaskan tangan ku. Dan kalian tak perlu melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu." Minseok membereskan barang-barangnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan dua orang yang menatap nya penuh syukur.

 _Selamat_ , pikir kedua orang itu.

.

.

Flashback

 _Yixing tengah membereskan barang nya saat ponsel nya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk._

 _From : Chen_

 _Suruh Minseok ku pulang tepat waktu atau Joonmyung aku pecat_

 _Ya ampun. Yixing tak habis pikir, pacar sahabatnya ini benar benar. Dia jelas tak ingin kekasihnya, Jongmyung, dipecat. Jadi dia harus bisa membuat Minseok pulang tepat waktu._

 _._

 _._

 _Diisi lain di ruangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga menerima pesan dari Jongdae._

 _From : Dae Hyung_

 _Kalau sampai Minseok ku pulang terlambat kau akan ku jadikan daging cincang Park Dobi!_

 _Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Hyungnya ini benar benar membuatnya gila._

Flashback off

.

.

Minseok baru saja memasuki apartemennya saat ponselnya berdering. Dia segera merogoh tasnya mengambil ponselnya.

" _Chagi kau sudah pulang? Sudah sampai apartemenmu? Kau pulang dengan siapa? Minseokkie kenapa kau diam saja?"_ Minseok memutar bola matanya malas. Bagaimana dia bisa menjawab kalau orang ini terus bicara?

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan bicara Dae." Terdengar kekehan diseberang sana.

" _Haha mianhae sayang. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."_ Minseok menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Hmm, aku sudah pulang Dae dan aku sudah sampai di rumah. Aku naik bus seperti biasa, puas?" Jongdae terkekeh lagi. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat manis.

" _Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku merindukanmu chagi."_ Minseok merona mendengar ungkapan rindu dari kekasihnya.

"Aku tau." Jawabnya sambil menahan senyum.

" _Kau tidak merindukanku?"_ Sedikit ada nada kecewa dalam suarannya.

"Tidak aku tidak merindukanmu." Helaan kekecewaan terdengar membuat Minseok tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya. "Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu Jongdae-ya."

" _Kau menyebalkan Seokie_." Minseok tertawa, ah betapa dia sangat merindukan pria ini.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku." Jongdae mendengus sebal.

" _Aku tidak menyukaimu Minseok_." Tawa Minseok terhenti. " _Tapi aku mencintaimu, saranghae Xi Minseok_." Semburat merah muncul di pipi chuby Minseok. " _Baiklah aku masih ada meeting, istirahatlah_." Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

.

.

Jongdae menutup sambungan teleponnya lalu memasukan benda persegi itu ke daku jasnya. Hari ini dia ada pertemuan dengan direktur dari Wu corp. Sebuah perusahaan di bidang komunikasi yang sudah mendunia. Dan beruntunglah seorang Kim Jongdae dapat membuat kerjasama dengan perusahaan tersebut.

"Sajangnim direktur Wu sudah datang." Itu sekretarisnya, Joonmyun atau biasa di panggil Suho. Jongdae mengangguk lalu berdiri menyambut direktur Wu.

Seorang pria dengan tinggi dioatas rata-rata –Jongdae pikir dia sama tingginya dengan Chanyeol- memasuki ruangan itu. Pria itu memiliki wajah tegas dan terkesan dingin. Jongdae segera mendekat lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat datang direktur Wu." Satu tangan Jongdae terangkat hendak menjabat tangan sang direktur.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya direktur Kim." Pria itu membalas jabatan tangan Jongdae. Lalu setelah sedikit berbasa-basi mereka langsung masuk ke inti pertemuan mereka.

"Baiklah ku rasa kerjasama kita akan berjalan dengan baik Direktur Kim. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu." Direktur Wu berdiri dari duduknya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Jongdae tersenyum lega.

"Kita langsung pulang." Ujar Jongdae pada Suho.

"Ne? Ini sudah malam Jongdae." Protes Suho tanpa sadar dia bicara nonformal pada bosnya.

"Hyung aku sudah sangat merindukan Minseokku." Rajuk Jongdae membuat Suho hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ya bos sekaligus sahabatnya ini memang sangat tegila-gila pada Minseok.

.

.

Minseok membuka matanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluknya. Mata kucingnya membulat saat melihat Jongdae, kekasihnya sudah berada di hadapannya –tepatnya memeluknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara Jongdae terdengar walau matanya masih tertutup.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau masih ada di Cina? Dan astaga Jongdae kenpa kau tak pakai baju?" Minseok memekik menyadari Jongdae tak mengenakan baju.

"Hey bisa kau pelankan suaramu? Aku tidak tuli sayang." Jongdae membuka matanya.

"Hah." Minseok mendesah. Dia membiarkan Jongdae kembali terpejam. Sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan pria itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Jongdae pelan tapi berhasil membuat pipi Minseok memerah.

"Yah aku tau itu." Minseok menyamankan posisinya, menikmati sensasi saat wajahnya menyentuh dada bidang Jongdae.

"Dan aku yakin kau lebih merindukanku." Minseok merona, ya aku memang sangat merindukanmu.

"Oh kau percaya diri sekali tuan Kim." Jongdae terkekeh pelan. Lalu dia melepas pelukannya, memengang dagu Minseok sampai pandangan mereka bertemu. Perlah wajah Jongdae mendekat.

Cup! Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Minseok. Singkat tapi manis.

"Morning kiss."

.

.

Jongdae masih tertawa melihat Minseok menekuk wajahnya. Hari ini dia tidak membiarkan Minseok pergi dari sisinya. Dia meminta cuti untuk Minseok pada Chanyeol yang dihadiahi helaan kesal dari Chanyeol dan jitakan dari Minseok. pekerjaan sedang banyak dan Jongdae malah menawan salah satu pekerjanya, umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Oh ayolah sayang apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Jongdae menghentikan tawanya.

"Jongdae kau seperti anak kecil. Di kantor sedang banyak pekerjaan dan sekarang kau menahanku disini?" Minseok masih merajuk. Dia benar-benar kesal pada Jongdae.

"Hmm baiklah aku minta maaf. Pergilah." Minseok menatap Jongdae. Wajah kekasihnya itu terlihat kecewa.

"Hah kau menang tuan Kim." Minseok tak akan bisa melihat wajah sedih kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Minseok. kalau kau ingin pergi bekerja aku tak apa. Pergilah." Ucap Jongdae tapi kali ini dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Minseok mendekati Jongdae ." Benarkah?" tanya Minseok menyakinkan.

"Yah aku tak ingin melihat wajah manis kekasihku ditekuk sepanjang hari." Minseok tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongdae. Segera dia berlari ke kamarnya untuk bersiap ke kantor.

Minseok sudah siap dengan pakaian kantornya. "Aku akan mengantarmu." Ujar Jongdae.

Dan Jongdae pun mengantar Minseok.

.

.

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Kita makan malam bersama." Minseok mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir Jongdae setelah itu keluar dari mobil Jongdae.

"Loh ku kira kau cuti." Ujar Yixing melihat Minsoek sudah ada di kantor.

"Dan membiarkan sahabatku tersayang lembur hari ini?" Minseok menggeleng. "Tentu tidak bukan?" sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibir Minseok.

"Oh yaya. Kau memang selau menang Min." Minseok semakin melebarkan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Yixing. Ya, dia akan selalu menang tiap berurusan dengan Jongdae.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Minseok memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Makan malam." Jawab Jongdae singkat. Minseok memilih untuk tak bertanya lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di sebuah restoran mewah. Minseok sedikit heran tak biasanya Jongdae membawanya ke tempat seperti itu. Walaupun Jongdae termasuk direktur muda yang sukses, mereka lebis senang makan di tempat-tempat sedehana namun nyaman.

"Hey ada apa chagi?" Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah ani." Lalu mereka memasuki restoran itu.

Jongdae membawa Minseok ke maja paling ujung, dekat dengan jendela yang menampilkan indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari. Ya, restoran itu terletak sebuah bukit di pinggiran kota.

"Indah." Gumam Minseok.

"Kau lebih indah." Pipi Minseok merona.

"Tumben sekali kita makan di tempat seperti ini." kata Minseok.

"Kenapa? kau tak suka?" Minseok menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedang ingin saja." Jelas Jongdae, Minseok hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekasihnya.

Makanan mereka baru saja sampai dan mereka mulai menyantap hidangan itu sambil sesekali menayakan keadaan masing-masing.

"Minseok?" panggil Jongdae.

"Ne?" Minseok menatap Jongdae.

"Kau cantik." Pipi Minseok kembali merona.

"Hey ada apa denganmu tuam Kim?" Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jongdae berdiri dari kursinya lalu mendekati Minseok. Minseok kembali menatap Jongdae. "Ada apa Jongdae-ya?" suara Minseok melembut.

Jongdae meraih tangan Minseok, menggenggamnya. Matanya terus menatap Minseok. Minseok merasakan jantungnya berpacu. Pasalnya Jongdae tak pernah menatapnya se intens ini kecuali saat dia meminta Minseok untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu kan?" Jongdae berlutut di hadapan Minseok masih dengan tangannya menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Aku tau selama ini aku banyak membuatmu kesal." Jongdae tersenyum manis.

"Maafkan aku." Satu tanganya merogoh saku jasnya. Minseok tercekat melihat sebuah kotak kecil di tangan Jongdae.

"Tapi sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi-" Jongdae membuka kotak itu. "bolehkah aku selalu di sampingmu?" diambilnya cicin dari kota itu.

Minseok terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus manik milik Jongdae. Sedetik kemudian Minseok mengangguk memunculkan helaan lega dari Jongdae. Segera dipasangnya cicin itu di jari manis Minseok.

"Gomawo." Jongdae menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Jaloers** artinya cemburu dalam bahasa Belanda *katanya mbah google sih

How?

Saya buat ff baru lagi, hehe padahal yang lain belum selesai

mianhae saya lagi pengen buat chenmin yang romantis gitu ^^ padahal ini gak romantis ya?

adakah yang berniat untuk mereview setelah baca ff ini?

atau malah ada yang nunggu kelanjutan ff yang lain? *ngarep

ya sudah dianjurkan untuk mereview setelah membaca tapi gak maksa kok Hyomi kan baik ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaloers**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/typho(s)/aneh/jelek/dll**

.

.

 _Karna saat aku melihatmu dengan yang lain, hatiku serasa terbakar. Tak taukah kau?_

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

" _Aku tau selama ini aku banyak membuatmu kesal." Jongdae tersenyum manis._

" _Maafkan aku." Satu tanganya merogoh saku jasnya. Minseok tercekat melihat sebuah kotak kecil di tangan Jongdae._

" _Tapi sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi-" Jongdae membuka kotak itu. "bolehkah aku selalu di sampingmu?" diambilnya cicin dari kota itu._

 _Minseok terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus manik milik Jongdae. Sedetik kemudian Minseok mengangguk memunculkan helaan lega dari Jongdae. Segera dipasangnya cicin itu di jari manis Minseok._

" _Gomawo." Jongdae menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya._

.

.

"Aku dengar kau akan segera menikah Jongdae ssi." Jongdae tersenyum mendengar perkataan pria di hadapannya.

"Benar direktur Wu." Pria itu tersenyyum tipis.

"Selamat kalau begitu. Ah, dan panggil saja aku Kris." Jongdae kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah Kris ssi."

Mereka kembali berbincang-bincang. Kris, direktur Wu crop sedang mengadakan kunjungan ke Korea. Jongdae dengan senang hati menawarkan makan malam bersama dengan direktur sukses itu.

"Aku harap kau bisa datang ke pernikahan kami Kriss ssi." Jongdae menenguk minumannya.

"Tentu aku akan datang. Aku jelas ingin melihat wanita yang berhasil memikat eksekutif muda sepertimu Jongdae ssi." Jongdae terkekeh pelan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kris ssi."

.

.

 _From : Krisie_

 _Aku sedang berada di Korea_

 _Kau tak mau melihatku?_

Minseok membaca pesan itu dengan dahi berkerut namun sedetik kemudian dia memekik.

"Yak Minseok kau kenapa?" tanya Yixing. Minseok membekap mulutnya, sadar kalau dia sedang berada di kantor.

"Hehe mian." Ucap Minseok.

Minseok kembali menekuni ponselnya dan membalas pesan tersebut. Ah, dia tak sabar ingin segera pulang.

.

.

 _From : Minnie_

 _Jinjja? Kita harus bertemu_

 _Jemput aku di kantorku, kau tau kan?_

 _Jam 4 dan jangan terlambat!_

Kris tersenyum membaca jawaban pesannya. Yeoja ini benar-benar manis. Kembali di ketiknya sebuah pesan balasan untuk Minseok.

 _To : Minnie_

 _Siap komandan_

Send.

Kris masih tersenyum. Ah, dia sangat merindukan gadis berpipi chuby itu. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu.

.

.

"Min mau pulang bersama?" tawar Yixing.

"Tidak Xing, aku sudah ada janji." Minseok mengemasi barangnya sambil tersneyum.

"Ah dengan Jongdae?" Minseok menggeleng.

"Sudah dulu ya. Bye Xingie~" Yixing menatap heran kepergian Minseok.

.

.

"Krisie." Minseok berlari ke arah pria tinggi yang sedang duduk di kap mobil miliknya.

"Minnie." Kris berdiri lalu menyambut Minseok.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Minseok memeluk Kris yang langsung dibalas oleh Kris.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Min." Kris melepas peluakn Minseok.

"Baiklah sekarang kita ke apartemenku." Minseok memasuki mobil Kris diikuti Kris lalu mereka menuju ke apartemen Minseok.

Minseok dan Kris baru saja memasuki apartemen Minseok. Kris langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Sementara Minseok masuk ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

"Min aku lapar." Kata Kirs sembari menghidupkan TV.

"Kau ini. Sebentar aku akan memasak." Minseok memasuki dapurnya lalu segera menyiapkan bahan untuk memasak.

Beberapa menit kemudian nasi goreng kimchi dan omelet sudah tersaji di hadapan Kris. Kris tersenyum lebar melihat makanan di depannya. Dia sangat merindukan masakan Minseok.

"Selamat makan." Dan Kris langsung melahap semua makanan itu.

"Pelan-pelan Kris nanti kau tersedak." Minseok tersenyum melihat tingkah Kris.

Orang lain boleh bilang Kirs dingin dan sangat berwibawa di luar sana tapi bagi Minseok, Kris hanyalah seorang namja manja dan manis. Dan hanya pada Minseok dan sepupunya Kris bisa amat manja. Lihatlah seorang direktur Wu crop sedang makan dengan lahapnya di hadapan Minseok.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Kris menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kagum dengan ketampananku." Minseok tertawa, satu lagi Kris ini sangat percaya diri.

"Dalam mimpimu tuan Wu." Kris ikur tertawa.

"Min." Kris menghentikan tawanya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan menikah?"

"Haha kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Minseok.

"Minnie!" Lihatlah seorang Kris sedang merajuk.

"Satu tahun tak bertemu kau jadi makin aneh Kris." Minseok masih terkekeh membuat Kris semakin kesal.

"Arra. Berhenti menekuk wajahmu. Aku belum sempat Kris. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia melamarku." Jelas Minseok.

"Lalu kenapa sepupumu sudah tau?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Ayolah kau tau sendiri dia. Selalu ingin tau." Jawab Minseok.

"Siapa?" Kris berubah serius.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Jawab Minseok cuek.

"Hah kau menyebalkan Min." Minseok hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kris.

Tawa Minseok terhenti saat mendengar deringan ponselnya. Jongdae. Segera Minseok menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Chagi kau sudah pulang? Sudah makan? Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan lupa minum vitamin_." Minseok tersenyum mendengar ocehan Jongdae. Selalu seperti itu padahal Minseok belum bersuara.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku sudah pulang sayang dan aku sedang makan. Kau tak perlu khawatir aku selalu minum vitam-" belum sempat Minseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya ponsel miliknya telah direbut Kris.

"Minnie sedang makan jadi sebaiknya kau tak usah menganggu." Lalu Kris memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Kris terbahak melihat ekspresi Minseok. Lihatlah mata kucing itu membulat sempurna ditambah bibir mungilnya menganga lebar.

"Min kau harus lihat wajahmu haha." Kris mengeraskan tawanya. Minseok tersadar lalu memukul kepala Kris.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Minseok. Ponselnya kembali berdering. _Mati aku_.

"Kemarikan ponselku!" Minseok berusaha meraih ponselnya tapi Kris malah menolak panggilan itu. "Kris~" Minseok merengek. Sunguh sekarang jongdae pasti sedang uring-uringan dan Minseok tau itu buruk.

"Arra arra." Kris menyerahkan ponsel Minseok. Minseok diam tak mengambil ponsel itu. "Tadi kau minta ponselmu sekarang tidak diambil."

"Kau menyebalkan Kris. Pergi sana!" Minseok meraih ponselnya lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Kris hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Minseok.

"Min kau marah?" Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Minseok, tak ada jawaban.

"Min aku minta maaf." Teriak Kris. Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Minseok?" Kris kembali berteriak.

Pintu kamar Minseok terbuka. Kris membulatkan matanya melihat mata Minseok berkaca kaca.

"Min-" Kris langsung memeluk Minseok.

.

.

" _Minnie sedang makan jadi sebaiknya kau tak usah menganggu_." _Suara siapa itu?_

"Seokie? Minseokie?" tak ada jawaban. Di lihatnya layar ponselnya. _Mati?_

Jongdae menautkan alisnya. _Siapa itu, aku yakin itu namja._ Jongdae mengepalkan tangannya. Dihubunginya lagi nomor Minseok. Lama, _apa ini diriject?_

"Argh." Jongdae mengerang lalu melempar ponselnya. Dan naas ponsel itu hancur berkeping.

.

.

"Maaf Min aku tak bermaksud." Kirs menenangkan Minseok yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks nomornya tidak aktif hiks Jongdae pasti marah hiks Kris." Jongdae rekan kerjanya? Kris menunda keingintahuannya. Dia masih berusaha menenangkan Minseok. Beberapa saat kemudian tangis Minseok terhenti.

"Aku harus bagaimana Kris? Jongdae sangat pecemburu." Minseok bertanya dengan muka memelas.

"Boleh aku tau apa itu Jongdae direktur dari Kim corp?" tanya Kris.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Minseok balik bertanya.

"Sudah kau jangan bersedih lagi." Minseok menautkan alisnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, Kris malah mengambi ponsel lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Kita temui Jongdae sekarang." Minseok mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

How?

Ciee yang hari ini update dua ff

Saya lagi seneng hari ini jadi saya rampungin ff saya yang Mendokusai sama update ff ini *gak ada yang nanya

Saya tau ini pendek tapi bagus kan? *PD

Kalau ada kesalahan kata mohon dimaafkan ya ^^

Makasih yang udah baca dan review

Review lagi boleh lho biar cepet updatenya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaloers**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/typho(s)/aneh/jelek/dll**

.

.

 _Karna saat aku melihatmu dengan yang lain, hatiku serasa terbakar. Tak taukah kau?_

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

" _Boleh aku tau apa itu Jongdae direktur dari Kim corp?" tanya Kris._

" _Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Minseok balik bertanya._

" _Sudah kau jangan bersedih lagi." Minseok menautkan alisnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, Kris malah mengambi ponsel lalu menghubungi seseorang._

" _Kita temui Jongdae sekarang." Minseok mengerjapkan matanya lucu._

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Kris?" Minseok bertanya pada Kris yang fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku mau menebus kesalahanku." Minseok menatap bingung Kris tapi Kris tidak memberi penjelasan lebih lajut.

Mereka baru saja sampai di sebuah restoran di pinggir kota. Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuk Minseok. Minseok mengikuti Kris yang masuk lebih dulu ke restoran itu. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi di pinggir ruangan.

"Kris seben-" ucapan Minseok terputus saat melihat melihat sosok Jongdae mendekat. Wajahnya tampak dingin membuat Minseok menciut.

"Jongdae ssi." Kris menyapa Jongdae. Jongdae hanya mengangguk singkat lalu menatap Minseok tajam.

"Jongdae." Ucap Minseok lirih.

"Jelaskan." Ujar Jongdae dingin.

"Wow aku tidak tau kau sedingin itu Jongdae ssi. Duduklah dulu." Kris mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Jongdae duduk. Pandangannya masih fokus pada Minseok. Meminta penjelasan lewat sorotan tajamnya.

"Jongdae ssi berhenti menatap Minnie seperti itu." Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris. Tajam.

"Minnie?" tanyanya sinis.

"Hah." Kris menhembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini."

"Aku tunangan sepupu Minseok." Jongdae sedikit terkejut tapi wajahnya masih dibuat datar. "Dan kami adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Orang tuaku dan orang tua Minseok bersahabat juga. Dan kau jangan khawatir aku sangat mencintai pandaku."

"Jadi kau masih mau menatap Minseok seperti itu?" tanya Kris akhirnya.

"Mian." Ujar Jongdae lirih. Dia merasa bodoh cemburu buta.

"Baiklah Min masalah sudah selesai. Sekarang aku pergi dulu. Dan Jongdae ssi sikapmu sangat kekanakan." Kris tersenyum mengejek.

"Kris." Minseok menatap tajam Kris yang segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ya aku memang kekanakan. Maafkan aku Minseok." Minseok mengenggam tangan Jongdae.

"Sudahlah. Dae kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku membantingnya." Jawab Jongdae enteng.

"Ya ampun Kim Jongdae."

.

.

Minseok sedang sibuk menelepon sana sini untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Dia bahkan mengambil cuti dari kantor. Beruntung pekerjaan tak terlalu banyak dan Chanyeol memberi ijin.

Sebenarnya Jongdae sudah menyuruh Minseok menggunakan jasa _wedding_ _orginizer_ tapi Minseok menolak. Dan Jongdae menurut saja pada permintaan Minseok.

"Yeoboseyo?" Minseok mengalihkan pandangan dari sketsa-sketsa gaun pengantin di hadapannya.

"Baozi~" terdengar suara dari seberang. Minseok memekik menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Lulu~" Minseok menjawab. Pria diseberang tertawa singkat.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tidak memberitahu rusa kesayanganmu ini kalau kau akan menikah?" Minseok tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku Lu. Salahkan saja pada kesibukanmu yang semakin hari semakin banyak saja." Luhan, pria itu tertawa lagi di seberang sana.

"Kau tau kan aku sudah seperti artis asuhanku saja, selalu dimintai tanda tangan." Minseok ikut tertawa. Ya Luhan sama seperti Kris. Direktur sukses dari China. Bedanya Luhan bergerak dibidang entertaiment.

"Aku tau itu tuan rusa." Ujar Minseok.

"Katakan padaku kapan kau akan menikah?" tanya Luhan.

"Dua bulan lagi Lu. Ah dan kau harus datang." Kata Minsoek.

"Hey aku orang sibuk. Berikan aku undangan pernikahanmu dulu baru aku datang." Minseok mendengus pelan.

"Aku belum buat undangan." Ujar Minseok.

"Pernikahanmu dua bulan lagi dan kau belum menyiapkan undangan?" Luhan bertanya tak percaya. "Katakan sudah sampai mana persiapan pernikanmu?"

"Baru masalah gedung yang sudah beres." Diseberang Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti tak pakai _weeding_ _organizer_. Aku akan tiba di Korea besok dan serahkan semua persiapannya padaku. Jemput aku besok jam 9 di bandara. Tak ada penolakan. Bye baozi sayang." Sambungan terputus.

Minseok mendengus. Rusa itu benar-benar bertindak sesuka hati.

.

.

Dan disinilah Minseok pagi ini. Bandara Incheon. Menjemput rusa cina. Sepuluh menit menunggu Luhan muncul sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Minseok.

"Baozi aku merindukanmu." Luhan langsung memeluk Minseok. "Kau tambah gendut. Auw!"

"Aku tidak gendut rusa jelek." Minseok menjitak kepala Luhan.

"Ah kau masih saja galak." Kembali Minseok menjita kepala Luhan.

"Aduh Xiu berhenti menjitak kepalaku. Kau melukai asetku." Luhan mengelus kepalanya.

"Aset? Aset mesum maksudmu?" Minseok mencibir, Luhan hanya tersenyum tak jelas.

"Tau saja kau. Baiklah sekarang katakan apa yang belum?"

"Kau baru sampai Lu."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Baozi." Luhan mencubit pipi chuby Minseok.

"Yak appo." Rengek Minseok.

"Baiklah kajja kita ke butik milik temanku." Minseok menurut saja toh Luhan tak akan bisa dibantah.

.

.

Minseok dan Luhan baru saja turun dari taksi di sebuah butik milik kenalan Luhan.

"Nah Luna aku serahkan Minseok padamu. Buat gaun paling cantik untuknya. Dan Xiumin katakan kapan calon pengantinmu bisa fitting baju pengantinnya?" Minseok memandang Luhan malas.

"Lu kau berlebihan." Luhan tak terima penolakan.

"Katakan saja Baozi sayang." Kata Luhan penuh penekanan.

"Hah. Aku akan menghubunginya dulu." Minseok meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi nomor Jongdae. Belum sampai Jongdae menjawab panggilannya, ponselnya sudah berada di tangan Luhan.

"Ada apa chagi?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Ini Jongdae?" tanya Luhan. Ya Luhan mengetahui Jongdae dari setiap cerita Minseok.

"Nuguya?" suara Jongdae berubah dingin mendengar suara namja diseberang. "Ini ponsel Minseok, mana dia?" Luhan tertawa, benar kata Minseok. Jongdae sangat pecemburu.

"Lu~" Minseok memohon membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Cepat serahkan ponsel itu pada Minseok!" Jongdae sedikit berteriak. Dia tak suka ada namja yang dekat-dekaat dengan Minseoknya.

"Sabar tuan. Kapan kau punya waktu untuk fitting baju pengantin?" tanya Luhan enteng.

"Serahkan ponselnya pada Minseok." Jongdae menahan amarahnya.

"Ayolah Jongdae ssi jawab saja." Tawa Luhan kembali melihat Minseok merengut. "Minseok wajahmu lucu sekali.

Bip. Panggilan diputus.

"Dasar rusa cina jelek menyebalkan." Minseok merebut ponselnya dari Luhan. Luhan tertawa terbahak sekarang bahkan tanganya sampai memengang perutnya.

"Luhan mati kau!" Luhan semakin mengeraskan tawanya.

"Bairkan saja Xiu." Minseok masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Jongdae tak mau menjawab panggilan dan juga pesannya.

"Kalau sampai Jongdae marah kau akan jadi rusa panggang." Ujar Minseok ketus.

"Ayolah kau tau sendiri Jongdae itu seperti apa." Luhan menghentikan tawanya. "Sekarang lebih baik kau ikut aku saja ke apartemenku." Minseok membulatkan matanya.

"Jongdae sedang marah dan aku malah pergi ke apartemenmu? Yang benar saja Luhan." Minseok frustasi.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya lapar Xiu dan aku merindukan masakanmu." Luhan menampilkan puppy eyesnya. Minseok menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. _Dasar rusa sialan!_

.

.

"Nah makanlah." Minseok menaruh piring berisi ddeokbokki ke meja.

"Wah kau tau sekali aku sangat merindukan ddeokbokki buatanmu." Luhan langsung melahap makannya.

Minseok hanya memandang gemas pada Luhan. Sungguh rusa ini sama dengan naga cina itu –Kris. Doyan makan.

"Berhenti menatapmu seperti itu Xiu. Aku tau aku tampan." Minseok mencibir.

Satu lagi kemiripan mereka. Terlalu percaya diri.

"Terserah apa katamu rusa jelek."

Minseok kembali menekuni ponselnya. Jongdae masih belum mau menjawab pesan dan panggilannya. Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Kemarin Kris sekarang kau." Luhan menatap Minseok.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Sama sepertimu tadi, Kris mengambil ponselku saat aku berbicara dengan Jongdae dan dia marah." Luhan sudah menahan tawanya.

"Dasar kekanakan." Bahkan kata-kata Luhan sama dengan Kris.

"Tapi aku mencintainya Lu." Luhan tertawa sekarang.

"Yaya baozi ku mencintai bebek bodoh pecemburu." Pletak!

"Dasar rusa jelek." Minseok mendengus.

"Arraseo. Sama seperti naga itu aku akan menyelesaikannya. Kau tenang saja." Luhan menampilkan seringainya. Minseok menghela nafas berharap Luhan tak menambah masalah.

.

.

TBC

.

.

How?

Haha pendek lagi mian ^^

entah kenapa ff ini lebih suka bikin chap pendek

buat ibu iya seokie emang lucu bu,, makasih lho udah review ^^

review lagi boleh lho ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaloers**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/typho(s)/aneh/jelek/dll**

.

.

 _Karna saat aku melihatmu dengan yang lain, hatiku serasa terbakar. Tak taukah kau?_

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

" _Dasar kekanakan." Bahkan kata-kata Luhan sama dengan Kris._

" _Tapi aku mencintainya Lu." Luhan tertawa sekarang._

" _Yaya baozi ku mencintai bebek bodoh pecemburu." Pletak!_

" _Dasar rusa jelek." Minseok mendengus._

" _Arraseo. Sama seperti naga itu aku akan menyelesaikannya. Kau tenang saja." Luhan menampilkan seringainya. Minseok menghela nafas berharap Luhan tak menambah masalah._

.

.

Jongdae kembali mendesah. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Minseok senang sekali membuatnya cemburu. Kemarin Kris sekarang ada lagi. Siapa lagi namja itu?

Ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Dengan malas dibukanya pesan itu.

 _From : Minseokie_

 _Cemburumu seperti anak kecil tuan Kim_

 _Temui aku di Xoxo cafe jam 7 malam_

 _Kalau kau masih menginginkan baoziku menjadi nyonya Kim_

Jongdae menatap ponselnya nanar. Siapa lagi dia? Berani-beraninya memakai ponsel Minseok dan mengiriminya pesan seperti itu..

.

.

Jongdae memasuki cafe itu, Xoxo cafe. Menuruti orang tak tau diri yang berani memanggil Minseoknya dengan sebutan baoziku. Matanya menelusuri tiap sudut cafe. Minseok, dia duduk di kursi paling pojok membelakanginya. Seorang pria duduk dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis pada Minseok sesekali mengusap surai Minseok membuat Jongdae mendidih.

"Tenanglah baozi sayang." Sengaja Luhan mengusap kepala Minseok. Senyuman puas tercetak dibibirnya melihat seorang pria berdiri menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Kau menyebalkan Lu." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu belum menyadari seorang namja sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh Jongdae ssi silakan duduk." Luhan menyeringai sedang Minseok membeku.

"Minseok ikut aku." Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok.

"Hey tuan Kim ternyata kau kasar juga ya." Ujar Luhan sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kembali Jongdae menarik Minseok sampai Minseok meringis sakit.

"Kau menyakitinya." Luhan meninggikan suaranya lalu menyentak tangan Jongdae dari pergelangan tangan Minseok.

Tindakan Luhan mengundang pandangan bertanya dari pengunjung cafe lainnya tapi Luhan tak memperdulikannya.

"Lu." Minseok memohon lewat tatapannya. Jongdae benar-benar marah jadi bisakah kau tak memancingnya.

"Hah." Luhan menghela nafas. "Kita bicarakan di luar." Kini giliran Luhan yang menarik Minseok sedang Jongdae berusaha kuat untuk tak langsung meremukan tulang pria yang berani menggenggam tangan Minseok.

Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah taman tak jauh dari cafe tadi. Minseok menunduk tak berani menatap Jongdae. Tangannya masih di genggam Luhan membuat Jongdae semakin panas.

"Tuan Kim aku benar-benar tak akan menyerahkan Xiumin padamu." Minseok menatap Luhan tajam. _Luhan aku mohon_ , Minseok memohon dalam hati.

"Menyerahkan katamu?" tanya Jongdae sinis. "Siapa kau sampai aku harus minta ijinmu untuk mendapatkan Minseok?"

"Jongdae." Minseok menatap Jongdae melas.

"Sepertinya memang kau tak pantas untuk Xiumin." Ujar Luhan menambah emosi Jongdae.

"Kemari!" dengan paksa Jongdae membuat Minseok mendekatinya. Minseok meringis lagi.

"Kau menyakitinya." Luhan menggeram.

"Dia calon istriku dan kau tak berhak ikut campur!" bentak Jongdae. Tubuh Minseok bergetar mendengar bentakan Jongdae. Jongdae belum pernah berkata sekeras itu.

"Jongdae." Suara Minseok lirih dan bergetar. Jongdae berbalik dan matanya membulat. Minseok menangis.

"Kau bahkan membuatnya menangis." Desis Luhan. Ingin sekali dia merengkuh Minseok tapi ditahannya.

Jongdae tersadar kemudian. Dia membuat Minseok menangis. Dia membuat calon istrinya menitikan airmata. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu.

"Mianhae. Mianhae Minseok aku salah. Maafkan aku. Uljima." Jongdae kalut. Berkali kali dia merutuki sifat pecemburunya yang keterlaluan.

"Hah dasar kekanakan. Kalau Xiumin sudah berhenti menangis temui aku di cafe tadi." Luhan meninggalkan dua orang itu.

Jongdae masih berusaha menenangkan Minseok kata maaf terus terucap dari bibirnya. Sungguh dia menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Min. Aku berjanji tak akan cemburu lagi. Maafkan aku." Perlahan tangis Minseok mereda.

"Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku Min, sungguh." Minseok menatap Jongdae lalu sedikit senyum muncul dibibirnya.

"Kau membuatku takut." Ujar Minseok.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf." Kembali Jongdae minta maaf.

"Sudah aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sebaiknya kita temui Luhan." Minseok menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya.

Jujur Jongdae masih merasa terbakar saat Minseok menyebut nama pria itu. Sungguh kalau bukan karna janjinya sudah di pastikan pria itu babak belur.

"Sudah?" Luhan langsung menyuruh Minseok duduk di sebelahnya membuat Jongdae tambah mendidih.

"Tak usah cemburu." Ucap Luhan melihat Jongdae menatapnya tajam.

Jongdae lalu ikut duduk matanya masih menatap Luhan tajam.

"Sudah ku bilang aku lebih baik darinya baozi." Ujar Luhan. Minseok menatap Luhan tajam.

"Sudah Lu berhentilah." Pinta Minseok.

"Arraseo aku berhenti. Aku tak ingin wajah tampanku ini di rusak oleh calon kakak iparku. Walau sebenarnya aku malas mengakuinya." Jongdae menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku ini adik Xiumin. Ya walaupun aku lebih tinggi darinya." Jawab Luhan, Minseok menjitak kepala Luhan.

"Adik?" Jongdae tak tau kalau Minseok punya adik.

"Dia adik angkatku, dia tinggal di Cina Dae. Orang tuaku dulu merawatnya. Tapi aku sudah menganggap dia adikku sendiri walau dia sangat menyebalkan." Jelas Minseok.

"Setelah mama dan baba meninggal aku meneruskan bisnis baba di Cina dan Xiumin pergi ke Korea untuk melanjutkan mimpinya. Kau tau dia sangat ingin jadi editor bukan? Aku sudah bilang kalau di Cina dia juga bisa jadi editor tapi kau tau betapa keras kepalanya baoziku ini." tambah Luhan. Jongdae masih diam mencerna penjelasan dari keduanya.

"Singkatnya aku adalah adik Xiumin." Ucap Luhan melihat kebingungan Jongdae belum hilang.

"Jadi dia adikmu?" tanya Jongdae dan Minseok mengangguk.

"Oh aku merasa bodoh."

"Kau memang bodoh tuan Kim."

.

.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Luhan." Minseok memandang Jongdae yang masih sibuk dengan dokumennya.

"Untuk apa aku berterima kasih pada rusa menyebalkan itu?" Jongdae masih fokus pada dokumennya.

"Dae dia sudah membantu kita menyiapkan pernikahan." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah memintamu mengunakan jasa wedding organizer tapi kau bilang ingin mengertjakan sendiri." Minseok semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ternyata Jongdae masih saja cemburu pada Luhan.

"Hah." Jongdae menghela nafas lalu menatap Minseok. "Arraseo aku akan berterima kasih padanya."

"Kalau kau tak ikhlas tak perlu." Minseok menghindari tatapan Jongdae. Jongdae berdiri lalu menghampiri Minseok.

"Sayang." Tangan Jongdae melingkari tubuh mungil Minseok. "Kau manis kalau sedang merajuk." Kepala Jongdae bertumpu pada bahu Minseok.

"Kau menyebalkan tuan Kim." Minseok mencoba melepas pelukan Jongdae.

"Aku juga mencintaimu nyonya Kim." Cup. Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir milik Minseok. Singkat tapi berhasil membuat rona merah di pipi chuby itu.

"Nah sebaiknya kita segera pergi. katanya kita mau fitting baju pengantin." Ucapan Jongdae menyadarkan Minseok.

"Yak dasar bebek menyebalkan."

.

.

Pernikahan Minseok dan Jongdae tinggal dua minggu lagi. Masalah gedung, undangan, baju dan lain-lain sudah beres. Berterima kasihlah pada Luhan. Beruntung rusa itu berbaik hati menyiapkan segalanya.

Semua berjalan lancar kecuali satu. Rasa cemburu Jongdae. Semakin mendekati hari pernikahan Jongdae semakin mudah cemburu. Minseok dekat dengan pria lain Jongdae pasti langsung marah. Oh apa dia sudah lupa janjinya untuk tak cemburu lagi? Beruntung Minseok punya tingkat kesabaran di atas rata-rata.

"Noona apa semua persiapan sudah beres?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Minseok. Sekarang Minseok sedang berada di kantornya. Bukan untuk bekerja tapi untuk membagikan undangan pernikahan.

"Ya sudah 95%." Jawab Minsoek.

"Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Heran mau menikah kenapa wajahnya malah murung.

"Hyungmu benar-benar menyebalkan." Ujar Minseok.

"Itu sudah dari lahir noona." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Dia jadi mudah cemburu. Kau tau beberapa hari lalu aku tak sengaja terjatuh dan Joonmyun menolongku lalu tiba-tiba saja Jongdae datang dan marah-marah. Katanya aku selingkuhlah apalah. Menyebalkan sekali Chan." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iyu karna dia takut kehilanganmu noona." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi itu berlebihan Chan. Joonmyun kan sudah punya Yixing." Chanyeol terkekeh lagi.

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan tawa Chanyeol. Seorang namja berambut blonde dengan wajah datar memasuki ruangan Chanyeol. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir tipis namja itu saat matanya menangkap sosok Minseok.

"Noona kau tidak merindukanku?" Minseok berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menghambur ke arah namja itu.

"Sehunie." Minseok memeluk namja itu.

"Noona aku juga mau di peluk." Seorang namja berkulit tan ikut masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol.

"Jongin." Minseok melepas pelukannya lalu beralih ke namja bernama Jongin.

"Wowowo ada apa ini?" Chanyeol mengintrupsi.

"Jelaskan padaku apa kalian saling mengenal?" Minseok sudah melepas pelukannya dan menarik dua namja itu duduk.

"Tenang dulu noona." Ujar Jongin.

"Si hitam ini teman kampusku noona." Jelas Sehun.

"Teman kampus? Kau satu kampus dengan Jongin?" Sehun mengangguk. Minseok menggembungkan pipnya. "Kau tidak bilang akan kuliah di Korea."

"Seokie~" sapaan manja dari seorang pria membuat semua yang ada di ruangan Chanyeol menoleh.

"Yak kamjong apa yang kau lakukan disini?"-Jongdae

"Jongdae hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini?"-Jongin

"Siapa dia noona?"-Sehun

"Hah sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga."-Chanyeol

.

.

TBC

.

.

How?

Hehe chap ini ngawur banget deh, mianhae kalau kurang berkenan

dan maaf banget saya kesulitan buka akun ffn saya jadi kalau updatenya lama minta maaf ya ^^

buat xRTYx makasih reviewnya,, ntar banyak deh yang bikin cemburu,, iya untung gak dibanting ini,, ya maklum Dae kan takur kehilangan Minseok ^^

buat kim21jongdae makasih reviewnya,, iya ini saya udah update lagi lho ^^

buat ChenMin EX-Ochy mianhae baru gak ada inspirasi soalnya,, cahp ini udah agak panjang kan ya? ^^

buat ChanyeollieBaek ini udah lanjut kan ya ^^

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review

Review lagi boleh lho ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaloers**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/typho(s)/aneh/jelek/dll**

.

.

 _Karna saat aku melihatmu dengan yang lain, hatiku serasa terbakar. Tak taukah kau?_

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

" _Seokie~" sapaan manja dari seorang pria membuat semua yang ada di ruangan Chanyeol menoleh._

" _Yak kamjong apa yang kau lakukan disini?"-Jongdae_

" _Jongdae hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini?"-Jongin_

" _Siapa dia noona?"-Sehun_

" _Hah sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga."-Chanyeol_

.

.

"Seharusnya kau ada di kampus kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Jongdae.

"Hey ini sudah musim liburan hyung." jawab Jongin malas.

"Siapa namja albino itu?" Jongdae melirik Sehun.

"Dia teman kampusku." Jawab Jongin.

"Dan apa urusan dia berada di sini?" kembali Jongdae bertanya.

"Jelas dia ingin bertemu dengan Minseok noona." Jongdae menautkan alisnya.

"Jongdae berhenti mengintrogasi Jongin seperti itu." Minseok mengintrupsi. "Dia Sehun. Dia adikku." Jongdae membulatkan matanya. Hey ternyata banyak yang tidak Jongdae ketahui dari calon istrinya.

"Adik?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Kau tak tau hyung?" kali ini Chanyeol bersuara.

"Ya ampun hyung calon suami macam apa kau ini." Chanyeol mencibir.

"Sudahlah aku memang tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Luhan dan Sehun pada Jongdae." Minseok membela.

"Jadi Minseok noona itu punya dua adik angkat hyung. Yang satu namanya Luhan dan yang satu lagi Sehun." Terang Jongin.

Jongdae diam mencerna setiap kata yang dia dengar. Jadi Minseok punya dua adik angkat. Dua adik laki-laki angkat. Dua? Dan dua-duanya sama-sama menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa calon istrinya dikelilingan banyak namja menyebalkan. Kris, Luhan, Sehun?

"Jongdae kenapa kau melamun?" Minseok melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongdae.

"Ah ani." Yah mungkin Jongdae harus lebih mempersiapkan hati.

.

.

"Hahaha jadi kau bahkan baru tau kalau kau akan punya dua adik ipar?" Jongdae semakin merengut mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya cibiran dari sahabatnya.

"Berhenti menertawakanku Baek." Yang diminta diam malah semakin keras tertawa.

"Kau lucu sekali Chen. Bahkan aku yang tak terlalu dekat dengan Minseok tau kalau dia punya dua adik." Tawanya semakin menjadi.

"Byun Baekhyun kau sama sekali tak membantu." Jongdae mengacak rambutnya.

Sungguh ini sudah satu jam sejak Jongdae menceritakan perihal ketidaktahuannya tentang adik Minseok dan Baekhyun masih saja menertawakannya. Bahkan Baekhyun pun tau tentang hal itu. Jongdae merasa buruk.

"Oh maaf maaf." Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. "Sudahlah toh sekarang kau sudah tau."

"Tapi ada masalah lain Baek." ujar Jongdae.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sejak dua adiknya itu datang ditambah Jongin, perhatian Minseok semakin berkurang padaku." Baekhyun harus mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Ya ampun Kim Jongdae kau cemburu pada adik-adik Minseok dan oh bahkan pada Jongin pun kau cemburu." Baekhyun benar-benar heran dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Baek kau tau sendiri Minseok begitu memanjakan si hitam itu. Dan dua adik Minseok, rusa jelek dan bocah albino itu juga sangat manja pada Minseok." oh Kim Jongdae rasa cemburumu berlebihan.

"Sudahlah tuan Kim kau tak perlu cemburu seperti itu. Toh sebentar lagi Minseok jadi istrimu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Deringan ponsel menghentikan obrolan dua sahabat itu. Jongdae meraih ponselnya yang berdering. Dari Minseok, segera dia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Iya sayang ada apa?" tanya Jongdae.

" _Kau dimana Dae_?"

"Aku di apartemen Baekhyun sayang, waeyo?"

" _Oh. Ya sudah kalau begitu_." Panggilan diputus.

Jongdae menatap ponselnya bingung.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah." Jongdae mengangkat pundaknya tak tau.

.

.

Minseok melempar ponselnya ke kasur. Entah kenapa moodnya memburuk.

"Noona kau kenapa?" Sehun mendekati Minseok.

"Sehun ayo kita beli coklat." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Minseok menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun menurut saja. Mungkin noonanya sedang badmood.

"Noona kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semua ini?" Sehun menatap horor ke arah Minseok. Pasalnya Minseok masih saja memasukan beragam coklat ke troli belanjaan mereka padahal troli itu sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam coklat.

"Iya. Sehun ambilkan itu." Minseok menunjuk kotak coklat berukuran jumbo yang berada di rak atas.

"Noona kau bisa gendut kalau terlalu banyak makan coklat." Sehun frustasi.

"Biar saja aku tak peduli." Jawab Minseok cuek.

Sehun menyerah. Dia menuruti semua perkataan Minseok. Coklat, eskrim, camilan. Oh ingatkan Sehun untuk meminta tambahan uang jajan pada Luhan. Kenapa? Karena Minseok lupa membawa dompet dan dia yang harus membayar semua belanjaan Minseok.

"Hah. Sabar Sehun sabar dia kakakmu." Sehun menghela nafas.

Sehun menaruh kantong plastik berisi belanjaan Minseok di meja dapur. Dengan segera Minseok membongkar isinya.

"Emm ini enak. Kau mau Sehunie?" Minseok kembali menggigit coklatnya. Entah sudah berapa batang coklat yang dia makan.

"Baozi kau sedang apa?" Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat Minseok. Wajah belepotan coklat serta bungkus coklat berserakan di sekelilingnya.

"Sepertinya noona sedang badmood hyung." Sehun menjawab.

Luhan menarik Sehun menjauhi Minseok.

"Waeyo? Kenapa Xiu jadi seperti itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Molla. Aku juga tidak tau hyung. Tadi noona tiba-tiba menarikku ke supermarket untuk membeli coklat. Dan kau tau noona tak bawa dompet padahal dia membeli banyak sekali coklat. Kau harus menambah uang jajanku hyung." jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Pasti karna bebek menyebalkan itu." Simpul Luhan dan hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Sehun. Luhan segera mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan nomor Jongdae.

" _Yeob_ -"

"Heh bebek menyebalkan apa yang kau lakukan pada Xiumin?" Luhan memotong sapaan Jongdae.

" _Heh rusa jelek tak sopan sekali kau pada calon kakak iparmu_." Jongdae kesal sekali dengan rusa cina ini.

"Jawab saja apa yang kau lakukan pada baoziku." Rasanya Jongdae ingin mencabik Luhan, masih saja dia menyebut Minseok dengan sebutan 'baoziku'. Dia adik Minseok atau pacarnya sih.

" _Aku tak melakukan apapun. Oh iya Minseok sedang apa kenapa dia tak menjawab teleponku juga pesanku?_ " tanya Jongdae.

Pip. Panggilan di putus.

"Tak ada gunanya bertanya pada bebek itu." Sehun menatap hyungnya datar. _Dasar rusa aneh sudah tau bebek itu tak bisa membantu masih saja bertanya padanya._

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun menatap Minseok dengan mata membulat. Lihat saja, coklat yang belepotan di sekitar bibir Minseok ditambah bungkus coklat yang semakin banyak berserakan di sekitar gadis itu. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, Minseok tertidur. Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ya ampun." Luhan segera menuju Minseok lalu memindahkan Minseok ke kasur. "Hun tolong bereskan bungkus coklat itu." Sehun mengangguk dan mulai membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat noonanya.

Luhan membersihkah wajah Minseok dari lelehan coklat lalu menyelimutinya.

"Noona aku tau pasti terjadi sesuatu." Luhan mengusap pelan surai Minseok. "Kalau sampai bebek sialan itu menyakitimu akan ku pastikan dia tak akan selamat."

.

.

Pagi hari Minseok sudah sibuk di dapur. Perasaannya sudah sedikit lebih baik.

"Noona." Sehun memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

"Sehunie noona sedang memasak." Minseok melepas pelukan Sehun.

Cup! Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Minseok.

"Morning baozi." Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Hyung kenapa kau mencium noona?" Sehun menatap sebal Luhan.

"Dan kenapa kau memeluk Xiumin?" Jawab Luhan balik bertanya.

"Sudahlah. Kalian sudah mandi?" keduanya mengangguk. "Nah sekarang duduk, kita sarapan bersama."

.

.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Jongin menghampiri hyungnya yang terlihat frustasi.

"Minseok hilang." Jawab Jongdae lirih.

"Mwo hilang? Yang benar saja hyung." jongin menaikan nada suaranya.

"Benar. Dia tak menjawab pangilan dan pesanku. Aku cari di apartemennya pun dia tak ada. Aku harus bagaimana Jongin." Sungguh Jongdae amat frustasi.

"Astaga. Kau berlebihan hyung. Mungkin noona sedang sibuk dan setauku Minseok noona menginap di apartemen Sehun." Jongin menepuk jidatnya.

"Mwo apa katamu tadi menginap di apartemen Sehun?" Jongin mengangguk. "Berarti ada Luhan juga?" kembali Jongin mengangguk.

"Yak hyung kau mau kemana?" Jongin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat hyungnya pergi entah kemana.

.

.

Ting tong. Bel apartemen Luhan berbunyi.

"Sehunie bisa minta tolong bukakan pintu. Noona sedang mencuci piring." Minseok berteriak dari arah dapur. Sehun yang sedang menonton TV berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ne noona." Berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya.

"Mana Minseok?" Jongdae langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

"Minseok." teriak Jongdae setelah sampai di dalam apartemen Luhan.

"Wow ada apa ini?" Luhan muncul dari kamarnya. "Tuan Kim kenapa kau berteriak di rumah orang?"

"Mana Minseok?" tanya Jongdae dingin.

"Eh Jongdae." Minseok muncul dari dapur sedikit terkejut melihat Jongdae ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku Min kau tau aku sangat khawatir dan kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau menginap disini? Ya ampun Min kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku?" Jongdae memeluk Minseok.

"Ehem bisa kau lepaskan baoziku, kau bisa membunuhnya." Ujar Luhan sinis. Jongdae melepas pelukannya.

"Kau menganggu rusa jelek." Cibir Jongdae.

"Lebih baik kalian keluar kalau mau berdebat. Aku dan noona butuh ketenangan." Semua orang menatap Sehun sekarang.

"Diam kau namja albino." Ucap Luhan dan Jongdae bebarengan.

"Sudahlah." Minseok mengintrupsi. "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Minseok pada Jongdae.

"Belum." Jawab Jongdae.

"Duduklah akan ku siapakan sarapan. Luhan berhenti menatap Jongdae seperti itu." Setelah itu Minseok kembali ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk Jongdae.

Jongdae duduk di ruang makan dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Berhenti menatap calon kakak ipar kalian dengan pandangan seperti itu Hun Lu." Minseok meletakan sepiring nasi goreng dihadapan Jongdae lalu duduk di samping Jongdae.

"Terima kasih Min." Jongdae segera menyuap sarapannya, sejujurnya dia sangat lapar.

"Nah sekarang jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan sampai baoziku seperti itu?" Jongdae menatap bingung Luhan.

"Tadi malam Minseok noona makan banyak sekali coklat." Pandangan Jongdae beralih ke Sehun.

"Min?" sekarang giliran Minseok yang dilihat Jongdae.

Satu hal yang Jongdae tau. Minseok selalu makan coklat jika sedang badmood, marah ataupun hal semacam itu. Semakin banyak coklat yang dia makan berarti semakin buruk perasaannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kenapa kalian ribut sekali sih. Jongdae habiskan sarapanmu kau masih harus ke kantor." Minseok bangkit lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tapi hari ini aku libur." ucap Jongdae santai.

.

.

"Boleh aku tau kau kenapa?" tanya Jongdae. Sekarang mereka sedang dalam mobil Jongdae. Setelah sarapan di apartemen Luhan, Jongdae menarik Minseok untuk pergi ke rumahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Dae kau tak perlu khawatir." Jawab Minseok.

"Seokie kau tak bisa berbohong padaku." Ucap Jongdae lembut.

"Benar Jongdae tak ada apa-apa." Baiklah Jongdae menyerah. Mungkin memang Minseok belum mau bercecrita.

Mereka baru saja tiba di kediaman Kim. Jongdae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Minseok. Mereka segera masuk ke rumah megah itu.

"Oh Minseok-ah." Ryeowook, eomma Jongdae langsung menyambut Minseok dengan pelukan.

"Eomma." Minseok membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

Selatah berpelukan ria Minseok dan Ryeowook sudah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri dan melupakan Jongdae. Jongdae pun memilih pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Eomma~" Minseok bergelanyut manja di lengan Ryeowook. Ya mereka memang dekat.

"Waeyo chagi?" Ryeowook mengusap kepala Minseok.

"Apa Jongdae benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Minseok membuat Ryeowokk mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sayang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Jelas dia sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Eomma hari ini aku menginap disini boleh?" Ryeowook mengagguk. "Dan aku ingin tidur dengan eomma."

"Baiklah sayang nanti malam kita tidur bersama."

.

.

"Waeyo Baek?"

" _Chenie aku sedang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol."_

"Jadi?"

" _Temani aku jalan-jalan."_

"Minseok sedang di rumahku. Lebih baik kau main saja ke sini."

" _Arraseo aku akan kesana ne_." Pip. Sambungan terputus.

Jongdae merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya. Dia masih memikirkan Minseok. Ada apa dengan Minseok?

.

.

Minseok dan Ryewook sedang asik di dapur saat suara cempreng (?) Baekhyun memenuhi seisi rumah.

"Chenie ahjumma Minseok!" Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh ajumma aku sangat merindukanmu." Baekhyun berlari ke arah Ryeowook lalu memeluknya.

"Baekie ahjumma juga merindukanmu. Kenapa kau jarang mampir eh?" Ryeowook melepas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Hehe sedang sibuk ahjumma." Mereka berbincang dan hampir melupakan Minseok.

"Eh Minseok annyeong." Sapa Baekhyun. Minseok mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Nah Baekie sakarang kita ceritakan pada ahjumma kau sedang sibuk apa sampai tak sempat mampir?"

Ryeowook dan Baekhyun terus berbincang sampai mereka benar-benar melupakan keberadaaan Minseok. Minseok memilih masuk kembali ke dapur. Moodnya tiba-tiba memburuk lagi.

"Minseok dia hanya teman. Dia sahabat Jongdae. Dia sudah seperti anak di keluarga ini. Minseok jangan berpikiran buruk." Minseok bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

TBC

.

.

How?

buat **xRTYx** ini Minseok udah dibikin cemburu lho, gimana masih kurang?

 **EvaSuhermam** makasih revieewnya iya ini Minseok udah cemburu lho

 **ChenMin EX-Ochy** ini udah lanjut gimana suka?

mianhae lama updatenya

aduh ff ini saya kehilangan feel jadi mungkin bakal lama updatenya harap maklum yak ^^

makasih buat yang udah baca dan review,, review lagi boleh lho ^^

ah makasih juga lho yang udah baca ff saya yang lain ( **You're My Flashlight** ) saya seneng banget ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Jaloers**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/typho(s)/aneh/jelek/dll**

.

.

 _Karna saat aku melihatmu dengan yang lain, hatiku serasa terbakar. Tak taukah kau?_

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

" _Eh Minseok annyeong." Sapa Baekhyun. Minseok mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa._

" _Nah Baekie sakarang kita ceritakan pada ahjumma kau sedang sibuk apa sampai tak sempat mampir?"_

 _Ryeowook dan Baekhyun terus berbincang sampai mereka benar-benar melupakan keberadaaan Minseok. Minseok memilih masuk kembali ke dapur. Moodnya tiba-tiba memburuk lagi._

" _Minseok dia hanya teman. Dia sahabat Jongdae. Dia sudah seperti anak di keluarga ini. Minseok jangan berpikiran buruk." Minseok bergumam pada dirinya sendiri._

.

.

"Hey kau kenapa sayang?" Minseok hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang dia pegang.

"Kau mengagetkanku Jongdae." Kesal Minseok.

"Kau melamun? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu." Jongdae mengusap kepala Minseok.

"Aniya. Ada apa?" tanya Minseok mengalihakan perhatian.

"Kau tak ikut mengobrol dengan eomma dan Baekie?" entah kenapa Minseok sedikit tak rela Jongdae memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan Baekie.

"Oh aku sedang membuat minum untuk Baekhyun." Minseok beralasan.

"Emm begitu. Mau aku bantu?" tawar Jongdae, Minseok menggeleng.

"Tak perlu ini sudah selesai kok." Minseok mengambil nampan lalu menaruh minuman dan camilan di atasnya.

Jongdae diam mengikuti Minseok ke ruang keluarga. Baekhyun dan Ryeowook masih asik mengobrol bahkan mereka tak menyadari kedatangan Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Aigo kalian kalau sudah mengobrol seakan dunia milik berdua." Ujar Jongdae seraya duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Minseok meletakan nampan tadi di atas meja lalu duduk di samping Jongdae. Minseok diam mendengarkan obrolan antara Baekhyun dan Ryeowook yang sekarang bertambah dengan adanya Jongdae.

"Kau masih ingat waktu kalian masih kecil. Aigo kalian sangat lucu. Aku masih ingat saat Jongdae tak membiarkanmu pulang Baek. Katanya masih ingin sama Baekie." Ryeowook terus bercerita tentang masa kecil Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

"Benar ahjumma, oh Jongdae kan benar-benar menyukaiku." Balas Baekhyun. Minseok hanya diam, jelas dia tidak bisa mengikuti arah obrolan itu. Dan apa itu tadi, Jongdae benar-benar menyukaiku?

"Yak aku tak menyukaimu bacon. Kau yang menyukaiku." Elak Jongdae tak menyadari raut wajah Minseok berubah.

"Yak ahjumma katakan dulu siapa yang tak mau mandi kalau tidak bersamaku." Cukup. Minseok berdiri perlahan lalu pergi meninggalakn ruangan itu.

Minseok menuju taman belakan kediaman Kim. Duduk disebuah ayunan yang dulu dibuat Jongdae untuknya. _Bahkan mereka tak menyadari kepergianku_.

Minseok merasakan sebuah tangan menutup matanya. Dia tau siapa itu tapi memilih diam.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?" tangan itu beralih memeluk leher Minseok. Minseok masih diam.

"Chagiya waeyo?" Minseok merasakan sedikit berat di kepalanya. Jongdae menumpukan dagunya di kepala Minseok.

"Apa kau marah?" Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?" kembali Minseok menggeleng.

Jongdae melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan ke depan Minseok. Dia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Katakan ada apa?" Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Jongdae." Ujar Minseok. Jongdae menangkup wajah Minseok hingga pandangan mereka bertemu kembali.

"Tatap mataku saat kita sedang bicara." Minseok diam lalu menatap lurus manis milik Jongdae. Dia tidak ingin berkata apapun sekarang.

"Katakan ada apa." Ucap Jongdae lagi. Minseok dapat melihat ada kekhawatiran di manik Jongdae.

Minseok menggeleng. Jujur dia juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Melihat Jongdae dengan orang lain. Melihat dirinya diabaikan begitu saja. Membayangkan orang lain merebut Jongdae darinya. Airmata itu perlahan meluncur turun dari mata indahnya.

"Chagi kau menangis?" segera Jongdae memeluk Minseok. "Kenapa kau menangis sayang sstt uljima." Jongdae berusaha menenangkan Minseok.

Minseok mulai tenang. Jongdae melepas pelukannya lalu menghapus sisa-sisa airmata di pipi Minseok.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Jongdae lembut.

"Kau apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Minseok dengan suara serak. Jongdae menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" terlihat airmata akan turun lagi dari mata Minseok segera Jongdae menambahkan. "Aku mencintaimu sayang. Jeongmal."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Tidak akan. Aku, Kim Jongdae akan selalu berada disampingmu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu lebih dan lebih. Saranghae Kim Minseok." dikecupnya bibir pink Minseok lembut.

"Kajja kita masuk disini dingin." Jongdae menggenggam tangan Minseok lalu mengajaknya masuk ke rumah. Dia tak berniat bertanya apa alasan Minseok menangis dan menanyakan hal aneh padanya.

"Eh Minseok kau dari mana saja?" tanya Ryeowook. Minseok mencoba tersenyum.

"Jelas kami dari bermesraaan eomma." Jongdae mencoba mengalihkan perhatian eommanya.

"Hey kalian ini berduan saja kerjaannya." Baekhyun menimpali. "Minseok berhati-hatilah pada bebek itu. Dia bisa memakanmu." Goda Baekhyun. Mau tak mau Minseok terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Yak dasar cabe (?)."

Minseok tersenyum menatap Jongdae yang terlihat kesal. _Dia mencintaimu jadi kau tak perlu khawatir Minseok._

.

.

Malam ini kediaman Kim terlihat ramai. Ryeowook memaksa Baekhyun untuk makan malam bersama dengan mereka dan juga menginap. Celoteh dari Baekhyun meramaikan malam itu. Ditambah dengan Jongin yang membawa kekasihnya, Kyungsoo membuat malam itu semakin ramai.

"Kyungsoo sekelas dengan Jongin?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ani ahjumma. Saya sunbae Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo sopan.

"Wow jadi kau lebih tua dari Jongin?" tanya Bakehyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Yak Jongin tapi kau tidak memanggilnya noona, tak sopan sekali kau."

"Yak dia kekasihku jadi terserah akau mau memanggilnya apa. Toh dia tak masalah aku panggil tanpa embel-embel noona." Bela Jongin.

"Ah Kyungsoo maafkan anak eomma ne dia memang tidak sopan." Ryeowook mengusap sayang kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ne ahjumma tidak apa-apa." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Panggil aku eomma saja ne."

"Ne ahju- eomma."

Dan dimulailah lagi celoteh celoteh dari semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Yesung, ayah Jongdae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak dan istrinya.

.

.

Minseok sedang mencuci piring ditemani Kyungsoo. Ryeowook sedang membantu Yesung memberi makan kura-kura peliharaan suaminya. Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Jongin sedang menonton TV.

"Eonni ku dengar sebentar lagi eonni akan menikah dengan Jongdae oppa." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Kau harus datang Kyung." Ucap Minseok riang.

"Pasti eonni aku pasti datang."

Minseok dan Kyungsoo mulai mengobrol lagi. Padahal mereka baru bertemu sekali tapi sudah akrab saja.

Selesai mencuci piring Minseok dan Kyungsoo bergabung dengan Baekhyun Jongdae dan Jongin. Minseok duduk di sebelah Jongdae dan Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Jongin dengan Baekhyun berada di tengah.

"Hey sayang sudah selesai cuci piringnya?" Jongdae mengusap kepala Minseok, Minseok hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Kau lelah hem?" tanya Jongdae. Minseok meletakan kepalanya di bahu Jongdae.

"Ya begitulah." Ujar Minseok. Jongdae mengecup kepala Minseok.

"Hey kenapa kalian bermesraan di hadapanku?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Wajar saja. Selain Minseok dan Jongdae ada pasangan lain yang tak kalah mesranya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang hanya saling bertautan tangan tapi kata-kata rayuan dari Jongin selalu keluar dan membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona. Sedang Baekhyun? Dia harus menyaksikan adegan romantis itu.

"Haha salahmu sendiri tak mengajak pacarmu noona." Ejek Jongin. Hey Baekhyun itu sedang marahan dengan Chanyeol asal kalian tau.

"Chenie Jongin menyebalkan." Rengek Baekhyun sambil bergelanyut manja di lengan Jongdae.

"Jongin berhenti menggodanya." Ucap Jongdae. Dia tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Minseok.

"Aku ngantuk, aku tidur duluan." Minseok berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar tamu. hari ini Minseok, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang menginap di kediaman Kim. Ryeowook yang memaksa. Beruntung kediaman Kim mempunyai banyak kamar.

"Baiklah selamat malam sayang." Teriak Jongdae tanpa tau raut wajah Minseok sendu.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya. "Jongin aku juga mengantuk aku tidur duluan ne." Jongin mengangguk lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Yah kenapa semuanya sudah mengantuk sih aku akan masih mau nonton." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

.

.

"Eonni." Pannggil Kyungsoo. Minseok menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau sudah mau tidur Kyung?" tanya Minseok.

"Gwencana?" Kyungsoo duduk di samping Minseok.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minseok menautkan alisnya.

"Hah aku tau apa yang kau rasakan eonni." Kyungsoo mengenggam tangan Minseok. "Tak perlu di pendam sendiri. Keluarkan saja."

"Haha aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu Kyung." Minseok tertawa, tawa yang berubah menjadi isakan.

"Aku ini kenapa? Hah menyebalkan sekali." Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Mereka sahabat dari kecil. Dari kecil mereka selalu bersama. Aku tau itu." Minseok menghapus airmata di pipinya. "Mereka hanya sahabat." Entah kenapa airmatanya makin deras turun.

"Aku tau aku bodoh cemburu pada sahabat kekasihku yang bahkan sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamiku."

"Eonni cemburu karna eonni sangat mencintai Jongdae oppa. Itu wajar eonni dan eonni tidak bodoh." Kyungsoo memeluk Minseok.

"Aku yakin Jongdae oppa juga sangat mencintai eonni. Walaupun Jongdae oppa sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun eonni tapi perhatian Jongdae oppa selalu tertuju pada Minseok eonni. Aku melihatnya kok. Dan lagi setauku Baekhyun eonni sangat mencintai Chanyeol oppa kekasihnya." Hibur Kyungsoo.

Minseok melepas pelukan Kyungsoo lalu menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya. Dia tersenyum. Kata-kata Kyungsoo memang benar. Jongdae hanya mencintainya dan Baekhyun hanya mencintai Chanyeol. Jongdae dan Baekhyun hanya sahabat.

"Gomawo Kyung." Minseok memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Hey apa ada yang aku lewatkan?" suara Baekhyun membuat kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan menoleh.

"Tidak ada Baek. Kemarilah." Minseok meminta Baekhyun mendekat.

Baekhyun sedikit bingung saat Minseok tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi akhirnya Baekhyun membalas pelukan Minseok.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Minseok eonni sangat menyanyangimu Baek eonni." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ya aku sangat menyanyangimu." Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

"Yah aku tau aku memang menarik jadi wajar lah kalau banyak yang menyanyangiku." Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Yak dasar terlalu percaya diri." Teriak Minseok dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

.

.

"Wah sepertinya suasananya sangat bagus ya sekarang." Ryeowook tersenyum riang.

"Memang kemarin tidak bagus eomma?" tanya Minseok yang sedang menata piring di meja makan.

"Aniya. Hanya sekarang lebih bagus. Lihatlah. Aku sudah tau kalau punya anak perempuan itu pasti menyenangkan." Ujar Ryeowook masih dengan senyum mengembang.

Ya sekarang Ryeowook sedang menyiapkan sarapan dengan di bantu Minseok, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ryeowook jelas senang. Selama ini hidupnya dikelilingi namja-namja menyebalkan. Suaminya yang sedikit absrud, anak sulung yang dingin dan si bungsu pecinta game.

"Aigo eomma terlihat sangat senang." Jongin mencium pipi ibunya.

"Jelas saja. Eomma sangat senang karna sekarang punya anak gadis." ujar Ryeowook.

"Oh jadi selama ini ahjumma tidak menganggapku." Baekhyun pura-pura ngambek.

"Aigo buka begitu sayang. Kau kan sekarang jarang main ke rumah." Ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda ahjumma." Baekhyun tertawa sedang Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Cup! Yesung mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Yak ada anak-anak." Teriak Ryeowook membuat Yesung tertawa.

"Bukankah tak masalah anak-anak?" Baekhyun Jongin Minseok dan Kyunngsoo mengangguk kompak.

"Huh dasar kura-kura aneh. Oh iya mana Jongdae?" Ryeowook tak melihat anak sulungnya.

"Hyung masih tidur eomma. Sudah ku bangunkan tapi tak mau bangun." Jawab Jongin.

"Minseok bisa tolong bangunkan Jongdae?" pinta Ryeowook.

"Eh baik eomma." Minseok berjalan menuju kamar Jongdae.

Minseok mengetuk pintu kamar Jongdae berharap itu dapat membangunkan Jongdae. Tak ada balasan. Dengan ragu Minseok membuka pintu itu. Tidak di kunci. Padahal setaunya Jongdae selalu mengunci kamarnya jika sedang tidur.

Perlahan Minseok masuk. Walaupun sudah bersama Jongdae lama tapi Minseok jarang sekali masuk kamar Jongdae. Buka karna apa tapi dia memang tidak terlalu suka masuk ke kamar orang lain.

"Jongdae irona. Ini sudah siang." Minseok mengguncang tubuh Jongdae pelan. Tak ada pergerakan.

"Ayo bangun. Yang lain sudah menunggu untuk sarapan bersama." Kembali diguncangkan tubuh Jongdae.

Grep! Jongdae menarik Minseok hingga Minseok jatuh diatas Jongdae. Dilingkarkan tangan Jongdae di pinggang Minseok.

"Jongdae!" Minseok kesal.

"Sebentar saja." Ucap Jongdae masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Ugh lepas dan cepat bangun ini sudah siang." Minseok mencoba melepas pelukan Jongdae.

Cup! Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir Minseok. Minseok membulatkan matanya.

"Yak hyung apa yang kau lakukan dengan Minseok noona? EOMMA~" Jongin menutup pintu kamar Jongdae lalu berlari ke ruang makan.

Minseok segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongdae.

"Cepat bangun lalu kita sarapan." Minseok segera menyusul Jongin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

Jongdae tertawa keras melihat Minseok menjauh. Jongdae tau pasti kalau pipi Minseok merona. Segera dia bangun, menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka lalu menuju ruang makan.

"Waeyo Jongin?"

"Jongin itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Minseok mencoba menjelaskan.

"Eomma tapi aku lihat Jongdae hyung empp." Jongdae yang baru muncul segera membekap mulut Jongin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa eomma tadi Jongin melihatku membunuh kecoa. Iya kan Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk pasrah karna hyungnya menatapnya dengan pandangan jangan-berani-bilang-pada-eomma.

"Oh begitu ya sudah sekarang kita sarapan." Kata Ryeowook.

Baru saja mereka duduk suara teriakan menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang akan mengambil makanan.

"Noona!"

"Baozi!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

How?

saya pusing ini gima lanjutannya, feelnya udah ilang jadi yah chap ini mengecewakan T-T

mungkin next chap saya buat jongdae cemburu lagi deh

minseok udahan aja cemburunya kasian

makasih buat yang udah baca dan review ^^

oh iya saya buat fict baru lho *promosipromosi

judulnya **Do You Know?** baca ya *maksa rated nya M lho *eh

makasih ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Jaloers**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

.

.

 **GS/typho(s)/aneh/jelek/dll**

.

.

 _Karna saat aku melihatmu dengan yang lain, hatiku serasa terbakar. Tak taukah kau?_

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

" _Waeyo Jongin?"_

" _Jongin itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Minseok mencoba menjelaskan._

" _Eomma tapi aku lihat Jongdae hyung empp." Jongdae yang baru muncul segera membekap mulut Jongin._

" _Tidak ada apa-apa eomma tadi Jongin melihatku membunuh kecoa. Iya kan Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk pasrah karna hyungnya menatapnya dengan pandangan jangan-berani-bilang-pada-eomma._

" _Oh begitu ya sudah sekarang kita sarapan." Kata Ryeowook._

 _Baru saja mereka duduk suara teriakan menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang akan mengambil makanan._

" _Noona!"_

" _Baozi!"_

.

.

Jongdae menatap sebal pada dua makhluk astral (?) dihadapannya. Satu bocah albino dan satunya lagi seekor –seorang rusa jadijadian. Jangan tanya kenapa dia sebal. Dua makhluk itu sedang duduk mengampit Minseoknya. Bocah albino itu dengan santainya meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan Minseok lalu namja rusa disampingnya sedang disuapi oleh Minseok.

"Yah sepertinya ada yang sedang terbakar." Baekhyun dan Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

Sungguh jika bisa Jongdae ingin sekali melempar dua makhluk itu ke luar angkasa. Oh lihat itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka bermanja ria dengan Minseoknya.

"Jongdae berhenti menatap kami seperti itu." Minseok berucap. Jongdae dibuat semakin sebal saja.

"Annyeong semua!" suara bass dari arah pintu membuat semua orang menoleh.

"Oh Chanyeol kau datang?" Ryeowook yang pertama kali menyambut namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Baekhyun kau disini?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat semua orang mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Dia masih marah pada Chanyeol dan sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan tiang listrik itu.

"Noona kekasihmu datang tapi kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" pertanyaan Jongin dijawab tatapan membunuh oleh Baekhyun.

"Baek tadi kau bilang mau mengupas buah,sana pergi dengan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menatap Jongdae penuh terima kasih.

Baekhyun segera berdiri menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari semua orang. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sedang marah.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun noona sedang menghindarimu hyung." Kata Jongin.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku tak berbuat salah." Chanyeol nampak berpikir.

"Dasar Chanyeol hyung tidak peka." Komentar Sehun.

"Sudahlah. Oh ada apa kau kemari? Tumben sekali." Jongdae menengahi.

"Hehehe masak main ke rumah saudara sendiri harus ada alasannya hyung. Ya kan ahjumma?" Ryeowook yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum.

"Iya bebek kau ini. Kan Chanyeol juga saudaramu." Timpal Luhan. Jongdae hanya diam, malas menanggapi.

.

.

"Eonni boleh aku bertanya?" Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun.

"Aku tau kau akan bertanya apa Kyung. Ya aku memang sedang marah pada Chanyeol. Dia menyebalkan sekali. Ugh bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada namja aneh itu?" Baekhyun mencincang apel yang baru saja dikupasnya.

"Eonni hati-hati kau bisa melukai tanganmu." Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ah terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kalau ada masalah diselesaikan dong jangan menghindar eonni." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Yak kau ini masih kecil tapi berani menasehatiku ya." Baekhyun mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. "Tapi yah terima kasih nasehatnya."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali ke ruang keluarga. Kyungsoo meletakan piring berisi buah-buahan.

"Gowomawo chagi." Jongin menerima sepotong pel yang disodorkan Kyungsoo.

"Min aku juga mau." Jongdae menampilkan puppy eyes miliknya.

"Noona aku juga mau." Sehun dan Luhan mengikuti tingkah Jongdae.

"Ugh hyung kau menjijikan." Chanyeol menatap hyungnya jijik.

"Chan kau tak boleh seperti itu. Dia kan hyungmu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Tumben sekali Baekhyun membela Jongdae.

"Hey noona tumben sekali kau membela Jongdae hyung?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Bebek itu tidak perlu dibela Baek." Luhan menimpali.

"Loh memang kenapa? Jongdae kan sahabatku. Ya kan Jongdae?" Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Jongdae.

Semua orang disana menatap Baekhyun heran. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Minseok. _Sepertinya Minseok eonni harus menabahkan hati lagi._ Luhan dan Sehun menatap tajam Jongdae. _Bebek itu benar-benar._

"Baek ada apa denganmu?" Jongdae juga menatap bingung pada Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Ah Jongdae mau ini ya. Jongdae aaa~" Baekhyun menyodorkan sepotong apel pada Jongdae. Jongdae semakin heran saja tapi dia membuka mulutnya.

"Enak kan?" tanya Baekhyun manja.

Hunhan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok. Sungguh kalau bisa Minseok ingin menghilang. Bagaimana bisa seorang sahabat bertingkah seperti itu. Bahkan yang tak mengenal mereka mungkin akan menganggap mereaka sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. Pandangannya sedikit beralih ke arah Minseok. Terlihat sekali wajah Minseok berubah sendu. _Ah apa Minseok noona cemburu?_

Luhan menyenggol lengan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Chanyeol yang menyadari arti tatapan Luhan pun tersenyum.

"Noona aaa~" Chanyeol menyodorkan sepotong kiwi pada Minseok. Minseok sedikit terkejut tapi dia membuka mulutnya.

"Gomawo Chan." Minseok tersenyum dibalas cengiran oleh Chanyeol.

"Yak apa-apaan kau Park Chanyeol?" Jongdae menatap kesal pada sepupunya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Chanyeol cuek.

"Berani sekali kau menyuapi calon istriku." Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Di sampingnya Luhan dan Sehun juga ikut tertawa.

"Haha kau saja menerima suapan dari orang lain hyung jadi kenapa Minseok noona tak boleh aku suapi?" Jongdae terdiam lalu melihat ke arah Minseok.

"Iya hyung kau kan sudah disuapi Baekhyun noona jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau Minseok noona disuapi Chanyeol hyung." Sehun ikut bersuara.

"Sudah sudah kenapa kalian malah jadi bertengkar sih?" Ryeowook menengahi.

"Iya kalian kan sudah dewasa tapi bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Jongin ikut bersuara yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Jongdae.

"Kau anak kecil tak usah ikut campur." Jongin mengelus kepalanya lalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terkikik pelan.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang anak kecil." Lirih Jongin.

Minseok mengambil sepotong semangka lalu menyerahkannya ke Chanyeol. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menerimanya.

"Gomawo noona."

Jongdae yang merasa kesal ikut mengambil sepotong kiwi dan menyuapi Baekhyun. Dan sekarang pasangan yang tertukar itu saling suap-suapan.

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa dalam hati. Sungguh melihat muka kesal Jongdae sangat menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo Jongin dan Ryeowook hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekanakan dua pasangan itu. Sudah jelas mereka saling cemburu tapi malah tambah memanas-manasi pasangan masing-masing. Minseok yang biasanya bersikap dewasa pun ikut-ikutan.

"Beruntung kau tak seperti mereka Kyung." Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus bersyukur Jonginie." Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan Jongdae dan Minseok pun tiba. Hari pernikahan mereka. Gaun putih gading dan tuxedo berwarna senada membuat dua pasang kekasih yang kini sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri tersebut terlihat sangat serasi.

Senyuman tak henti-hentinya terukir dibibir keduanya. Sungguh mereka sangat bahagia.

"Eonni selamat ne." Kyungsoo memeluk Minseok.

"Gomawo Kyungie." Minseok balas memeluk Minseok.

"Minseok selamat." Baekhyun ikut memeluk Minseok.

"Baekie gomawoyo."

Jongdae tersenyum di samping Minseok. Akhirnya tak ada lagi kesalahpahaman atas hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Minseok juga terlihat mulai dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Oi pengantin pria kita sedang melamunkan apa eoh?" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Jongdae.

"Jangan berani-berani melamunkan noonaku dengan pikiran kotormu itu hyung." Sehun muncul disamping Chanyeol.

"Hey dia sekarang istriku jadi terserah padaku mau melamunkan apa tentangnya dan kau bocah albino berhenti bersikap tak sopan padaku." Chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi Jongdae.

"Yak sampai kapanpun Minseok adalah milikku bebek jelek." Luhan muncul.

"Yak Minseok itu milikku rusa cina jelek."

"Sudah sudah Minseok noona itu milikku."

"Yak hitam diam kau!" Jongin tertawa melihat Jongdae dan Luhan sama-sama berteriak.

"Haha tenang aku hanya bercanda hyung. lagi pula aku sudah punya Kyungsoo." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Jongin lepas. Malu tau." Kyungsoo berontak tapi Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yak kalian kalau mau bermesraaan jangan disini." Teriak Baekhyun.

"Oh kau juga mau bermesraaan ya chagi." Chanyeol kini sudah melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Yak Park Chanyeol." Semua yang ada di situ tertawa.

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Kau membuatku cemburu dengan berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Ingat Min Chanyeol itu sudah punya Baekhyun." Jongdae duduk di samping Minseok._

" _Dan ingat Kim Jongdae. Kau sudah punya aku." Jongdae menatap Minseok bingung._

" _Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya._

" _Kau sudah punya aku dan terus berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Jadi apa salah kalau aku dekat juga dengan Chanyeol?" Jongdae terdiam. Dia mengerti arah pembicaraan Minseok._

" _Kau cemburu eoh?" tanya Jongdae._

" _Ani siapa yang cemburu." Minseok memalingkan wajahnya._

" _Ah Minseokieku sedang cemburu rupanya. Aigo manis sekali calon istriku ini." jongdae mencubit pipi Minseok._

" _Yak Kim Jongdae aku tidak cemburu dan jangan cubit pipiku." Minseok berdiri hendak meninggalkan Jongdae._

" _Aku senang kau cemburu." Jongdae menahan lengan Minseok membuatnya duduk kembali._

" _Berati kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Minseok terdiam._

" _Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu cemburu Min. Kau tau Baekhyun sudah sejak kecil bersamaku."_

" _Aku tau itu Kim dan sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu." Minseok menyela._

" _Jangan menyela kalimatku Min. Dengarkan. Aku menganggap dia sebagai donsaengku. Tidak lebih. Yang aku cintai hanya dirimu. Dan ya ampun Min kau tau sendiri Baekhyun sangat mencintai Park Dobi itu. Jadi jangan cemburu lagi ne." Jongdae mengusap lembut kepala Minseok. Minseok mengeser duduknya agar bisa menatap Jongdae._

" _Aku tau itu. Maaf karna telah cemburu pada sahabatmu." Minseok tersenyum tulus._

" _Sekarang kau tidak akan cemburu lagi kan?" tanya Jongdae._

" _Tidak asal kau juga tidak cemburu lagi pada kedua adikku." Minseok tersenyum menggoda._

" _Oh kalau itu lain lagi ceritanya Min. Mereka itu monster yang kapan saja bisa merebutmu dariku." Jongdae bertingkah seperti anak kecil._

" _Ya ampun Jongdae mereka adikku." Dalam hati Minseok tertawa melihat tingkah Jongdae._

" _Tapi mereka namja Min dan mereka menyebalkan." bela Jongdae._

" _Aku tidak akan cemburu dengan Baekhyun dan kau tidak akan cemburu pada Luhan dan Sehun. Setuju?" Jongdae menatap Minseok memohon. Sungguh dia tidak bisa kalau diminta tidak cemburu pada dua makhluk itu._

" _Setuju atau tidak?" desak Minseok._

" _Hah baiklah aku tidak akan cemburu lagi pada dua makhluk itu." Putus Jongdae akhirnya._

" _Nama mereka Luhan dan Sehun Kim Jongdae." Koreksi Minseok._

" _Ne aku tidak akan cemburu pada Luhan dan Sehun lagi jadi bisakah aku dapat hadiah untuk itu?"_

" _Ne?"_

 _Cup! Jongdae mencuri ciuman di bibir Minseok._

" _Yak Kim Jongdae."_

 _._

 _._

" _Jadi kau masih marah padaku Baek?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Lalu kenapa kemarin kau marah?"_

" _Habis kau tidak pernah cemburu padaku."_

" _Eh apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kau tidak pernah cemburu padaku Chan. Jongdae saja yang melihat Minseok bersama kedua adiknya cemburu sedangkan kau? Melihat aku berdekatan dengan Jongdae setiap saat tak cemburu." Chanyeol tertawa._

" _Berhenti tertawa itu tidak lucu."_

" _Maaf maaf. Ya ampun Baek jadi kau marah hanya karna itu?"_

" _Hanya kau bilang?"_

" _Baek kenapa aku harus cemburu?"_

" _Ugh kalau kau tak cemburu berarti kau tidak mencintaiku Park."_

" _Baek dengar, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tau kenapa aku tak pernah cemburu?" Baekhyun diam. "Karna aku percaya kau hanya mencintaiku. Kau hanya mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol. Jadi untuk apa aku cemburu. Jongdae hyung saja yang kelewat protektif pada Minseok noona. Kau mau aku seperti Jongdae hyung yang melarangmu berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain?" Baekhyun menggeleng._

" _Nah kalau begitu masih marah padaku?" Baekhyun menggeleng lagi._

" _Berarti satu kecupan untukku boleh?" Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan cup! Bibir tebal Chanyeol menempel dibibir Baekhyun._

" _Yak dasar Chanyeo pevert."_

.

.

END

.

.

How?

Hueeee apa apaan ini?

End dengan tidak elitnya

Aneh absrud tak berwujud *abaikan

saya minta maaf kalau endnya kayak gini, jujur feel buat ff ini udah ilang entah kemana T-T

dan maaf kalau gak sesuai sama keinginan para readers,, maklum Hyomi kan masih baru *alasan

buat EvaSuherman sequel apa ya? hehe,, iya makasih reviewnya ^^

buat mallakim iya gpp kok udah review aja saya seneng banget ^^ ini udah update kan,, maaf ya langsung saya end kan

akhir kata big thanks for **ChanyeollieBaek ,, xRTYx ,, kim21jongdae ,, Rnine21 ,,** **EvaSuherman** ,, **mallakim** ,, **ChenMin EX-Ochy** ,, **ibu** ,, **Apriliaxiumin ,, UnknownBanget** yang sudah merivew fict saya ini,, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca walau tak meninggalkan jejak, terima kasih untuk yang memfollow/fav fict ini,, gomawoyo ^^

sampai ketemu di fict hyomi yang lain *flykiss


End file.
